The Best Christmas
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Kagome's life was a hell, her boyfriend broke up with her just before Christmas, and she attempted suicide, when a man, with shining silver hair, stopped her...ONESHOT..InuKag


Hi! It's me, Kimy, I changed my pen name and well yeah... On with my story!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any anime for that matter..

**Summary: **Kagome's life was a hell, her boyfriend broke up with her just before Christmas, and she attempted suicide, when a man, with shining silver hair, stopped her...ONESHOT..InuKag

* * *

The Best Christmas

* * *

A breeze, cold and harsh blew through the cementary. Kagome looked down at her family's graves. Her okaa-san, otou-san, jii-chan. All suffered on that horrible weekend. She was out with Sango, shopping, and when she came home she found, her house was on fire. Souta, her otou-san, was playing with his toys and tipped a candle and it burned the curtain on fire. And well, you know what happened. 

A tear rolled down her cheek, _Souta, Mama, Gramps, I miss you, I hope you're happy in heaven _she said in her mind and laid a white,red and pink rose on each grave. It was almost Christmas...this year it would be her 5th Christmas alone...Sure, she met a guy she liked, but he had moved to the states, she still connected with him and he connected with her. It just wasn't the same ...as having someone you love next to you, holding you, protecting you from all that happens. Sango was on her honeymoon with Miroku. And Sango always seemed todisappear when Christmas comes around.

She couldn't believe it was 5 years since she saw her Mom, her brother and her gramps. She mourned nearly a year, and almost committed suicide,if not for Kouga. Kagome got up from her cross-legged position. She blew a kiss to each grave, and bowed to each one as well. Then she walked off, toward her aparment, another tear rolled down her cheek. She came to the grave, once a month and stay usually 15 minutes, but every year, on December 25th, exactly 6:00pm, she would stay a whole two hours, praying, and talking to each one of her late family. She cried the most on Christmas Eve, she would always get memories of putting the angel on the tree, having a gingerbread arguements with Souta. Getting lectured by gramps. Everything.

* * *

She bumped into a guy while walking toward her suite. 

"Sorry" She stifled out, looking at the ground

"No problem" He said simply, and walked off. Kagome glanced up and saw silver hair and red. She walked into her suite, and just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, sounding pretty miserable.

"Hey Kags" Kouga said from the other line. Kagome brightened a bit.

"Konnichiwa" She said a little more cheerily.

"Hey, um, we need to talk" Kouga said nervously. Kagome's smile fell, her face full of sadness, hurt and shock, she knew what those four words meant. It meant

break-up...

"Y-yes?" She managed to choke out.

"I uh, met this new girl, she was, yeah, really cute, and we got together and, I'm Sorry Kags, I, I just think this relationship isn't that great for people who live so far away" Kouga said. He acted normal. He didn't care at all. Not at all. Kagome dropped the phone.

"Kag? Kag? KAGOME! KAGOME!" Kouga yelled throguh the phone. Kagome didn't hear, no she didn't hear anything at all. She was jus stuck standing there.

She headed to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. Kouga was the one who stopped her earlier, no one else would stop her now. She brought the knife to her throat.

Knock Knock 

_Don't bother answering it_, Kagome thought. _I'm so close_, she hesiatated. The person opened the door, looks like she didn't lock it...

"Hello? Miss? You dropped your, I think this is a locket, well, I think it belongs to you...HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" A male voice said when he entered. Once he saw Kagome and the knife at her throat, he ran full speed, knocked the knife out of her hands, cutting himself in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled. Kagome sank to her knees and started sobbing.

"Noo..Why...Why did you stop me? I was going to be free, free of guilt, of shame, of sadness..." She sobbed. He shook his head in anger.

"Killing yourself isn't going to stop it! You have a damn life to live, you better live it. If you were to die and be happy as you say i wouldn't have come inside in time to stop you! So get up, stop mourning, AND LIVE YOUR LIFE!" He said fiercly. Kagome came to realization, she WAS screwing her life up. Because she was mourning over her family, she missed Sango's birthday party, because she was mourning she didn't attend the reception of Sango's wedding, she was...too into things sometimes, but this was her family...

"Are you sayingI should stop respecting my late family?" She said, figthing back at this silver haired man.

"No, I'm just saying, let it go, you can still mourn, but don't make it all the time...I mean, My parents are dead too, and knowing your oler brother murdered them, isn't as great a boost" He said looking away. Thats when Kagome remember his cut hand.

"Oh! let me get that bandage for you!" Kagome said getting up, legs still wobbly, she fell foward. The man catched her easily.

"It's alright, I'll get it bandaged at home..." He said. He looked at her chocolate eyes, and at her beauty.

"You're...beautiful" He said. She blushed looking down.

"You're not that bad yourself" She murmured. He smirked. Then he gave her the locket.

"I...I...well...I don't want to spend another Christmas alone, come to my suite Christmas eve?" He said nervously, grinning too. Kagome thought for awhile. She didn't reply.

"Oh, I understand, sorry, heh, you probably have a boyfriend already, well, sorry for disrupting" He stuttered and turned around to leave.

"Wait, I..." Kagome started. He turned around and cocked his head to the side, in a confusing manner.

"Your name! I forgot to ask your name!" She said quickly, she didn't want him to leave for some weird reason. He scratched the back his head with () face on.

"Right, My name is Inuyasha Tayoukai, you?" Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome Higurashi" She said, smiling a true smile for once. Inuyasha blushed, that smile, it was just, BEAUTIFUL.

"I'd love to go" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to face her fully.

"What?"

"I'm going to go" She said happily.

"Really?---I mean, Great! See ya Christmas eve" he said and turned around to leave.

"Oh and...one more thing, Thanks for stopping me" Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he froze. Kagome giggled.

"I thought you were going to leave" She giggled again. He snapped back to reality, blush reddening and walked out waving to Kagome as he left. Kagome closed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the ground. She sighed happily.

He was so, CUTE! And that grin, she could rant on forever. Well she was also happy, for once, TRULY happy. She giggled again. She couldn't WAIT until Christmas!

* * *

ChRiStMaS eVe

* * *

She walked up to 228, and gasped silently. _Oh my God...! HE LIVES IN THE BEST PENTHOUSE! _She knocked on the door, it was around 5, but yeah...Inuyasha answered the door, and her eyes widened.

"Y-you...l-live...h-here!" She managed to stutter when she walked in. Inuyasha chuckled, wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." he voice trailed off. Kagome shook her head.

"No I have no problem with it, ot's just so...WOW!" Kagome said, getting her voice back. She turned to face him giving him another smile. Then ran off into his big living room. From where Inuyasha was you could hear a loud gasp. Inuyahsa chuckled again, he expected a reaction like this from her.

"It's so beautiful!" She said, gaping, when Inuyasha walked in the living room, sitting on the couch. In the living room, was a beautiful green tree, decorated with silver tinsel, and reb,blue,gold, and clear ornaments. Then on the top was a shining star, from Kagome's view, it looked, REAL. The room was decorated with lights and everything, under the tree were a few presents, Kagome wondered for who.

"Who...gave you that star? It looks so real..." Kagome said, sitting next to him. Inuyasha smiled at the star.

"Chihei.." He said silented, and the star flew to him. Kagome watched in awe.

"My mother and father gave me to this for Christmas when I was 13...our last Christmas together" He said, looking away. He cupped the star then sent it back to the tree.

"Oh...Do you mind me asking...but...how old are you now?" Kagome asked, very curious.

"22" He said. _That would be...9 CHRISTMAS' ALONE! He must've been lonely..._

How about you?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her out of thoughts.

"20" She answered with a smile. He got up and walked into a different room. Kagome followed silentlym having nothing else to do. When he stopped he turned around to find Kagome right behind him, he grinned and looked up. Kagome looked as well, and there right above their heads, was a beautiful mistletoe.

"No worries, If you don't follow the tradition, I don't either, My parents did though.." Hid voice trailed off again, and he was about to walk back to the living room, when Kagome pulled him to her and kissed him. He was shocked then, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they let go, Kagome leaned against his chest.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first site?" He asked, he seemed kind of distant.

"Yeah...I experienced it when I met you..." She said quietly, expecting a rejection, she got a kiss instead.

"Same here" He said. He brought them back to the living room and sat down, Kagome leaning against him.

"This.." He started, Kagome cut him off.

"was the Best Christmas ever" She said and kissed him again. And outside, there was a small snowflake coming down from the sky, followed by another, and another, Kagome always wished for a white christmas...She got that...and something better

* * *

Chihei - Peace 

Hope you liked, REVIEW!

KawaiiAki


End file.
